1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oily solid cosmetic excellent in a wrinkle-concealing effect. More specifically, the present invention relates to an oily solid cosmetic which is formulated with a plate-like composite powder and a spherical composite powder in combination and further contains a semi-solid oil component to successfully diminish vertical wrinkles on the skin, in particular on the lip, over a long period of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is one of the main effects of makeup cosmetics such as foundation and lipstick to cover morphological problems such as wrinkles, follicles, roughness of the skin, and blotches.
Patent Document 1 describes that an excellent effect of covering morphological problems can be acquired by applying a makeup base (the first layer) containing sticky substances and then overlaying a finishing cosmetic (the second layer) which contains a powder presenting diffuse reflection of light thereon. The powder presenting diffuse reflection which is contained in the finishing cosmetic (the second layer) specifically contains inorganic particles such as silicon dioxide, aluminum silicate, titanium dioxide-coated mica, and montmorillonite particles, and organic particles such as nylon powder, methyl methacrylate powder, and polyethylene powder particles. For acquiring the desired continuous covering effect, however, the technique described in Patent Document 1 requires a step of overlayering a finishing cosmetic on a makeup base.
Although Patent Document 1 describes that either of a plate-like powder and a spherical powder can be used as the powder presenting diffuse reflection of light, there has been a problem that, if a spherical resin powder (such as nylon powder) having a modifying effect for diminishing roughness of the skin, follicles, and the like is formulated in combination with a plate-like pearl agent (titanium dioxide-coated mica, for example) in a cosmetic, for example, the modifying effect provided by the spherical resin powder and the gloss provided by the pearl agent are balanced out to be inadequate.
On the other hand, various spherical pearlescent agents which compensate for a drawback of a flake-like or a plate-like pearl agent as used in Patent Document 1 and provide a smooth texture have been developed, and a cosmetic formulated with such a spherical pearlescent agent is thought to be able to improve morphological problems of the skin such as wrinkles, and tone problems such as spots, freckles, and dullness of the skin (Patent Documents 2 and 3). The cosmetics described in Patent Documents 2 and 3 are base makeup cosmetics such as foundation and have an effect of providing lucency to the skin and improving morphological/tone problems; however, such a spherical pearlescent agent never been reported to be formulated in an oily solid cosmetic, in particular a lipstick, and its effect of diminishing vertical wrinkles on the lip has not been identified.
Patent Document 4 discloses a powder (including plate-like powder and spherical powder) having a plurality of layers (preferably three or more layers) of coatings with different refractive indices and describes that a powder having a desired saturation and brightness is obtained by constituting at least one of the plurality of layers of an aggregate of crystallized microparticles to generate diffusion and reflection of light between the surface of and a space. Patent Document 4 also illustrates oily cosmetics such as a lipstick and an eyeliner formulated with such a powder.